


Heat

by celeste9



Category: The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fights, Infidelity, Minor Violence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Chester can hear them through the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> I really liked the idea of Chester catching Rydal and Colette and imagining how that might have gone, so thank you for the prompt! It didn't get quite as kinky as I wanted but hopefully this will suffice, lol.

Chester can hear them through the door. The bed squeaks and it’s thudding against the wall. They are clearly trying to be quiet but he can hear their heightened breathing and every so often a grunt from Rydal.

They must think he is an idiot. Or else they simply don’t care – Chester isn’t sure which is worse.

When he pushes through the door he can see that they haven’t even bothered to undress. Rydal is in a white sleeveless undershirt, his pants unzipped and hanging low around his hips, and Colette’s dress is rucked up around her thighs.

Colette sees him first and her eyes widen as she pushes at Rydal. “Chester!”

Rydal swears as he rolls off Colette, and Chester feels the rage build. This pretty, arrogant boy, thinks he can come in and take what isn’t his, thinks he can spite _Chester_ –

Chester lunges for him, hauling him up by the front of his shirt. Rydal has the presence of mind to at least look startled, his eyes wide. He hasn’t even been able to put his cock away. Chester finds that mildly satisfying.

Like background noise, he can hear Colette shouting at him. She has gotten to her feet and she claws at his arm.

“Stay out of this,” he snarls.

“This is about me, too! I wanted him to do it! I wanted him to fuck me, Chester.”

The anger is like a seething force within him. He looks from his wife to Rydal.

Rydal is faintly smirking even with Chester’s fists curled into the front of his shirt. “She asked me to.”

Chester drops him and Rydal stumbles slightly back before straightening himself. He slowly tucks himself back into his pants. His gaze is defiant but it looks like bravado. “What are you gonna do? Kill me, too?”

Colette is staring between them. “What does he mean? Chester, what does he mean?”

Before Chester can respond, Rydal says, “That man in the hotel? The detective? Chester _killed_ him. Guess he forgot to mention it.”

For a moment Colette stands there stunned and then she pushes Rydal back, saying, “Guess you forgot to mention it, too!” Then she slaps Chester on the cheek and whirls around, heading for the door. 

Rydal makes a move to grab her as he says, “I did it for you, I didn’t want you to worry--”

Colette roughly slips out of his grasp, shoving at him. “I don’t need you to protect me, Rydal. I don’t need either of you to!”

“Let her go,” Chester says. He knows his wife. She’s angry; she needs to settle. She’ll be back.

She always comes back.

“I guess this is what you wanted,” Rydal says. He stalks closer to Chester, pushing into his space. “You and me. Gonna hurt me now?”

“You want me to?”

Rydal shoves him. Chester hits him in the nose.

Rydal swears, his hands reflexively moving to cover his face before he rams into Chester, knocking him back.

Chester lands awkwardly, half-into the desk. “Fuck!”

His nose is dripping blood but Rydal grabs hold of Chester, grappling with him like a kid who doesn’t quite know how to wrestle but is doing his best. Chester tries to get a knee up into Rydal’s groin but his aim isn’t precisely on.

Then Colette is pulling them apart. “For goodness’ sake!” she exclaims. “I can hear you down the hall.”

“Leave it!” Chester says, trying to get around her to Rydal.

“God, you’re like children, stop it!” Colette’s cheeks are flushed and her breast heaves with her breath. “This isn’t solving anything.”

“Sure made me feel better,” Chester says, licking his lip. His knuckles sting but he rather enjoys watching Rydal try to quench the flow of blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

He enjoys less watching Colette lean into Rydal, touching his face and inspecting the damage. “It isn’t broken,” she says, lobbing an accusatory glance at Chester. “Here,” she says, pulling Rydal’s shirt up until he has no choice but to lift his arms so she can take it off. She wads it up and holds it to his nostrils. 

Rydal’s chest is lean, his skin golden. Chester doesn’t know why he notices.

Colette is still far too close to him. Chester imagines her running her hands over Rydal’s body and feels another surge of possessiveness.

And then he finds himself wondering how it would feel to watch, Colette straddling Rydal’s lap, his hands at her waist. They would be louder, he thinks, than they were before, Colette moaning and Rydal murmuring her name. He wonders how it would feel to grab Rydal by the hair, pull his head back, wreck his calm; he wonders how it would feel to push into him while Colette –

Shit. 

His skin is hot; he hopes it looks like anger. Rydal is staring at him.

Chester curls his lip. “Didn’t your father ever hit you? Maybe he should have. Maybe that’s what you needed.”

Rydal’s eyes widen again but Chester can’t tell if it’s fury or want or something in between.

He wonders what Rydal would do if Chester touched him. He thinks about Rydal watching him outside the Parthenon, at the café. 

He wonders what Rydal really wants.

He wonders what _he_ wants.

He thinks Colette might like it.

**_End_ **


End file.
